criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Axe to Grind
Axe to Grind is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case in Rusthollow and the sixty-second overall. It takes place in Emerald Lagoon appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Chief Warren Gate told Jayden to accompany the player to the City Musuem where people affected in the fire were receiving support. When they arrived, they found the body of nurse Nellie Redknap, bleeding from her forehead. Melissa confirmed that Nellie had been killed after someone cracked her head open. The weapon was soon confirmed to be an axe. During chapter 1, traveller Nixon Blade and museum curator Amita Noorani were interrogated. Laura Spear, a successful lawyer who had helped Jayden's ex-wife during their divorce, was also suspected and interrogated about the murder. The player and Jayden then received a call from a worried Amita that a fight had broken out on the street outside the museum. After going to stop the fight, they found Teresa Armstrong shouting at a child before he ran away. An enraged Teresa explained that the child had stolen her wallet. Eventually, Jayden and the player identified the body to be an eleven-year old homeless child called Owen Cane. They also interrogated another nurse by the name of Daisy Carver. During the case, it was discovered that Nixon was angry at the victim for refusing to help him when he came for aid. Amita and the victim had fallen out due to Nellie getting drunk and destroying some exhibits at the museum and Owen had gifted Nellie a necklace using the only money he had left in hopes that she'd adopt him, only for her to throw it away and laugh. Laura conspired with Nellie's boss to have her sacked as she believed Nellie was terrible at her job. It was also revealed that Nellie had an addiction to morphine and would steal it, much to Daisy's annoyance. Daisy was then incriminated for the murder of Nellie Redknap. A guilt-ridden Daisy confessed to the crime and explained why she committed the murder. Daisy told the player and Jayden that on the day of the fire, Daisy was helping evacuate sick patients out of the burning hospital before getting her foot stuck and being unable to escape. Instead of helping Daisy, Nellie left. She further explained that she was luckily able to escape and confronted Nellie about leaving her for dead at the museum where the victims had gone for support. Nellie laughed in her face and told her she was being too serious, so Daisy grabbed the axe and smashed her head open with it. Judge Price told Daisy that nothing excuses murder and that she needed to face punishment sentencing her to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Faith asked for the player's assistance in finding Owen a home but explained that he had ran away and she couldn't find him. Eventually, the pair were able to track Owen back to Nellie's burned house where he was hiding and found his birth certificate he had lost while running to the house. Tao was able to find Owen a suitable new home. Amita asked to speak to the player as she had discovered information about the arson before somebody stole it. Jayden and the player looked around the museum and found the folder of research meaning the attempted thief had got away. Tao analysed the folder and found out that a cult known as "The Inferno" were responsible for the fire. At the end of the case, Warren told the team to keep looking into "The Inferno" before the cult caused more problems for the city. Summary Victim *'Nellie Redknap' (found bleeding from her cracked open forehead) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Daisy Carver' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows military history. *The suspect eats roast chicken. *The suspect knows Norse mythology. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows military history. *The suspect eats roast chicken. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows military history. *The suspect eats roast chicken. *The suspect knows Norse mythology. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows military history. *The suspect knows Norse mythology. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross. *The suspect has a soot stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows military history. *The suspect eats roast chicken. *The suspect knows Norse mythology. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross. *The suspect has a soot stain. Killer's Profile *The killer eats roast chicken. *The killer knows military history. *The killer knows Norse mythology. *The killer wears a cross. *The killer has a soot stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Red Backpack, Bones, Exhibit Label) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats roast chicken) *Examine Bones. (Result: Axe Blade) *Analyse Axe Blade. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows military history) *Examine Red Backpack. (Result: Survival Guide) *Examine Survival Guide. (New Suspect: Nixon Blade) *See if Nixon saw the murder. *Examine Exhibit Label. (New Suspect: Amita Noorani) *Ask Amita if she was anything. (New Crime Scene: Burned House) *Investigate Burned House. (Result: Magazine) *Examine Magazine. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Ask Laura how she knew Nellie. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Museum Entrance. (Clues: Garbage Container, Broken Pieces, Wallet) *Examine Garbage Container. (Result: Empty Bottle) *Examine Empty Bottle. (Result: Nurse's Name; New Suspect: Daisy Carver *Talk to Daisy about her fellow nurse's death. (Profile: The suspect knows military history and eats roast chicken) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Stone Statuette) *Analyse Stone Statuette. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Norse mythology) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Owen Cane) *Confront Owen about stealing Teresa's wallet. (Profile: The suspect knows military history) *Investigate Dinosaur Statue. (Clues: Wooden Crate, Mobile Phone) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Whiskey Bottle) *Confront Amita about her message to the victim. (Profile: The suspect knows military history and eats roast chicken) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Laura's Phone) *Analyse Laura's Phone. (07:00:00; Result: Call History) *Confront Laura about conspiring to have Nellie sacked. (Profile: The suspect eats roast chicken) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Front Garden. (Clues: Faded Poster, Medical Box, Black Box) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Lemonade Sample) *Confront Nixon about his death threat to the victim. (Profile: The suspect knows military history, eats roast chicken and knows Norse mythology) *Examine Medical Box. (Result: White Substance) *Analyse White Substance. (05:00:00; Result: Morphine) *Ask Daisy about the victim's morphine addiction. (Profile: The suspect knows Norse mythology) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Necklace) *Examine Necklace Label. (Result: Owen's Name) *Ask Owen why he gave the victim a necklace. (Profile: The suspect and Laura know Norse mythology) *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Wooden Pieces, Shopping Trolley) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Axe Handle) *Analyse Axe Handle. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cross) *Examine Shopping Trolley. (Result: Museum Pass) *Analyse Museum Pass. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a smoke stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (2/6)! (no stars) Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (2/6) *Investigate Museum Entrance. (Clue: Map) *Investigate Burned House. (Clue: Teddy Bear) *Tell Owen about the adoption. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Front Garden. (Clue: Birth Certificate) *Analyse Birth Certificate. (05:00:00) *Speak to Amita. (Reward: Museum Pass) *Investigate Museum. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Folder) *Analyse Folder. (05:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Emerald Lagoon